Close to You
by BigMouth96
Summary: A sweet little one-shot about Cassidy and Olivia. SongFic: Close to You by Neon Trees.


**Well, I haven't written any stories involving Brian Cassidy yet, and this song reminded me of him and Olivia. This song belongs to Neon Trees. As always, I recommend listening to it while you read the story. Yes, this is another SongFic and I hope you like it :D  
Should I do more Bensidy (?) stories? Let me know c:**

**Close to You**

_Lonely eyes been watching me  
I can see what you want me to see  
I wanna be close to you_

I remember the first day I met Olivia Benson. It was fourteen years ago. I walked into the squad room like it was any day. But it wasn't. I saw the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Munch informed me that she was the new detective assigned to the 1-6. That meant someone was getting a new partner. Even though I was the newest member of the squad, I crossed my fingers, hoping I would be the lucky man chosen to be her partner.

When Captain told us she was Elliot's new partner, I was disappointed, but I wasn't shocked. Elliot's partner had just quit the previous week and he needed a new one. As much as I liked working with Munch, I would have traded him for Olivia in a heartbeat. Besides, Elliot always got what he wanted.

_All we need now is the dark  
Dancing shadows move on to white walls  
I wanna be close to you_

I always thought Olivia and Elliot had a "thing", but that didn't stop me. They were partners and he was married. I was single and she and I weren't partners. I began talking to her. At first, I was nervous, but she ended up being easy to talk to.

One night during a tough case, I asked her if she wanted to get a drink with me. To my surprise, she said yes. After work I drove her to the bar. We talked and drank. And drank. We were so drunk that night. One thing led to another and we ended up having sex in her apartment. I ended up remembering more than she did. She told me it was just a one-time thing. It had been a drunk accident. That was the most heartbreaking conversation I've ever had.

Not long afterwards, I transferred out of the precinct.

_Heavy eyes been watching me  
Rhythms beats and melodies  
They make me get close to you_

A few months ago, when I was least expecting it, we met again. I was working undercover and she showed up out of nowhere. She thought I was the bad guy she was looking for and arrested me. After I explained why I was there, she let me go. We worked on the case together and she helped me solve it. I fell for her again

_Other guys will sell you tricks  
Tell you lies to get their fix  
Don't let them get close to you_

One night, we were sharing Chinese food and beers at her apartment. I asked her what happened to Elliot. She cried. He left without as much as a goodbye. And he was supposedly he best friend? Best friends don't do that, especially after all they had been through.

Then Olivia brought up her ex-boyfriend. He came into her life not long after Elliot left. She felt lonely. They worked together – I think she said he was a lawyer or something. Out of the blue, he broke up with her. What an asshole. Olivia deserves a nice guy, and I think I can be that nice guy. I would never do _anything_ to hurt her.

_Give me fire, give me fire  
It'll burn all your fear away  
Give me fire, give me fire  
It'll burn all your fear away  
Give me fire, give me fire  
It'll burn all your fear away  
Give me fire, give me fire  
It'll burn all your fear away_

While working with the 1-6, I get shot by a corrupt officer. The shot wasn't that bad, but I had to have surgery to get it removed. When I wake up, Olivia is there. She tells me she is not the same person she was thirteen years ago. Then she kissed me. It was a million times better than what I remembered.

Finally, after fourteen years, I get to call Olivia Benson mine. Besides what happened in the hospital, I don't really remember all the details on how it happened. We were drunk like the last time and had sex. I woke up and used the bathroom. While I was gathering my things, she woke up. To my surprise, she told me to stay. How could I resist? I crawled back into bed and we cuddled. She cried into my shoulder. I held her tight. It was exactly what she needed, and I was glad I could finally be there for her.

_I still got my eyes on you baby  
I still got my eyes on you baby  
I still got my eyes on you baby  
I still got my eyes on you baby  
I wanna be close to you_

Nick Amaro doesn't like me much. He thought I was the one who set up Cragen. He had me at gunpoint. And he was one of the first people to find out about Olivia and me. I heard a cop-like knock at my door one morning. I rolled out of bed and went to answer it. Amaro and Munch were standing at my door. Amaro opened his mouth to say something, but Olivia walked up behind me, wearing my shirt. The two detectives stared at us, Amaro giving me a dirty look. Olivia and I were embarrassed. That got them to leave pretty fast. Olivia didn't hear the end of it from Amaro, but Munch and Fin thought it was pretty amusing.

_I still got my eyes on you baby  
I still got my eyes on you baby  
I still got my eyes on you baby  
I still got my eyes on you baby  
I wanna be close to you_

Here we are, lying in my bed. I love days like this, when this is all we do. I love spending time with her. I am glad we are getting so close, but I want to get closer.

_I wanna be close to you_


End file.
